dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xsari
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 15:59, 8 August 2011 Re:Apology Don't worry, no offence taken. My pointing out that it could be construed as a personal attack was more or less cautionary, some do take offence quite easily. :) Alexsau1991 (talk page) 19:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Removing comments Hi Xsari, I noticed you removed one of Dave The Maniac's comments from this forum. I'd ask that you not do this in the future as it goes against our code of conduct. The comments of other users on forums should never be edited except in extreme cases (even then it should be reported to an admin), as doing so only creates antagonism between users. Thanks for your cooperation. 20:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Heard and excepted. I won't do so again, no point getting banned over something so pointless. Xsari (talk) 22:00, July 04, 2014 (GMT) Profile images Hi, I just wanted to let you know that per our image guidelines, Unless there is a significant problem with a picture (such as poor resolution or lighting), we encourage people not to change pictures. This is because there can be many different opinions about what looks good which can lead to multiple changes with no improvement. Essentially, when it comes to pictures, "if it ain't broke don't fix it". If you do feel like there are issues with a profile picture, please start a talk page discussion about it to gauge the community consensus before changing. 00:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Elder One As I said on Loleil's talkpage, I personally think it unnecessary to delete the article. However, if you do still think it worth doing then I would suggesting adding the tag at the top of the article, and then it can be put to a wider discussion. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 15:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Hi and thanks for all your great images. I'd like to ask that you follow this section of our image guidelines by adding a summary, license and categories when uploading images. If you find the instructions unclear let me know. Thanks! 00:37, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Good stuff. 23:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) A Slew of Questions Hello Dear Xsari! How are you? Good I would hope. I've come bearing a noble inquisition. I just must know what color is your hair and what can you tell me of it (is it short or long, wavy or curly, etc.)? What color are your eyes? What prefered mount would you have in Inquisition? What kind of story do you like more: Action or Romance? What is your favorite boys or girls name? And finally describe to me your ideal mate. If you choose participate in this survey, this game, I promise it shall be well worth your time. B.S.S.T. (talk) 17:19, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic madam! As a formality, and a courtesy, When I speak to someone on their talk page I'd prefer if they keep the conversation on their talk page. I'll know when you reply by way of the wiki activity tab on the red bar thing at the top of the page and I'll always reply to you on your talk page. It's just my way. Page hopping between talk pages is tedious and unnecessary, I find. Thank you for your time and answering the questions. I'd like to ask two more and then I shall be on my way. I am under the impression that you would like me to answers these questions I have posed. If you it makes you happy I shall answer them, but after you answer my last two. How would you describe your personality? Which character would you romance as a human female? Once these two are answered then the true game begins. B.S.S.T. (talk) 18:08, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Simply splendid. I have more questions, but those questions would only sate my curiosity and they're not important for what I have planned. Thank you for your time. I promise you it'll be well worth it. Do you still want to hear my answers? I've the time if you want it. B.S.S.T. (talk) 18:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I live to please. I usually have long wavy, curly, thick black hair (when it's long enough I curl the front of it to give myself a droopy super man curl) and I've medium dark brown eyes. So far, my prefered Inquisition mount would be the Armored horse. As a storyteller, and a hopeless romantic, I've experienced my fair share of romance and action stories. I love them both, but I prefer ones with a nice balance of both. My favorite girl's name would be Godiva (mainly because she's my favorite heroine of legend) and my favorite boy's name would either be Odysseus or Galen (birth name of the protagonist from the Odyssey and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed respectively. Both are names given to Epic heroes, who fought countless enemies and searched the world/galaxy to find their loved one) My ideal mate would be a woman with porcelain skin, ocean blue eyes, and burgundy red hair. Most would say I'm weird, but nice. Personally I see myself as a sarcastic, wry, asshole with a heart of gold. Lastly, I think it's fairly obvious, I would romance Josephine and have little tiny Josephine babies with her, which we would raise on the shores of Antiva City. Any other questions you would have of me? B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I love women of all skin and hair colors, so it's hard for me to pick a favorite, but something about Burgundy Hair just sets my heart ablaze. Coupled with Porcelain skin and ocean blue eyes and you have an angel. Not important though. Drop by The Blooming Hanged Man's Rose in a couple hours and I promise you you'll find a treat. Now if I do this right I shall paint a very large smile across your face. If I do this wrong I will plant a very large fire in your heart. Pray that I do this right. B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC)